Demons Reign
by xaero
Summary: Harry has gained two new ability's. set after fourth book. pairing is HarryHarem
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The two poems I got from the Diablo2 manual, I don't own them.

Send suggestions.

The link to my yahoo group is in my profile

"..." : speaking

Language name _then italics_: language

Underlined  : demon summoning/ necromancy/ spells

Demons Reign chapter one.

Harry Potter was locked into his bedroom on number 4 privet drive the first day he arrived after his fourth year at Hogwarts. His relatives weren't very happy with him and had decided to ignore Harry as much as they could.

Currently it was midnight but Harry still wasn't asleep because of a feeling he had ever since the sun had set. It was a feeling of things that were about to change, drastically.

He nearly fell asleep when a bright light suddenly appeared in his room.

"What the hell?" Harry Potter said, startled by the sudden appearance of the light. "Don't be afraid" a beautiful feminine voice said from the light. "You're destiny will be revealed, tonight, this night." "Who are you? What do you mean?" Harry said confused.

The mysterious voice didn't replied immediately but the light got bigger and changed shape, until it was in the shape and size of a winged humanoid just a head bigger then Harry. After that, the light slowly got less until there was none anymore but the winged humanoid remained, the wings where a deep black and feathery and her hands and feet hands claws, her hair was a dark red and her eyes were an icy blue. It was then that Harry noticed that the creature in front of him was naked.

The creature spoke then with a beautiful voice, with a slight growl in it: "You summoned me master although you did not know of you're birthrights." At Harry's confused look she added. "You master are a demon summoner and a necromancer by birth. I master am a succubus, and since I was you're first demon summoned I will remain in this realm until the time of you're death master. Anything you say I will do master." Harry's eyes lit up. "Anything?" Harry asks. She immediately replies with "Anything"

Harry then asks: "I want to know two things right now, and those are: 1, will you be able to teach me how to use my birthrights and if you cant help me find someone who can teach me. And 2, what is you're name?" She then replies in an amused manner. "My name is Hikura, and I will be able to teach you how to summon but not how to use your necromancy. For your necromancy I have this book with me, it is spelled so that only you would be able to touch it and survive."

Harry got off of his bed and circled around Hikura slowly. "Thanks. So if I were to force you to have sex with me what would you do?" Harry stopped behind Hikura. Hikura then replies with: "Then I would let you, because of the fact that I am a succubus I love sex and I have to do anything you tell me." She then shivers as Harry slowly draws his fingers across of where her wings meet her skin.

"Good" Harry softly says "Then let me fuck you."

scene deleted, search in Yahoo group for full version

Harry them spoke up to Hikura. "How was that my little pet?" Still a bit out of breath she replied: "That was great master, could we do it again sometime master?"

"Sure my pet, but I think we should. ARG!" Suddenly Harry's back exploded in a shower of blood; after the blood was gone a pair of wings was revealed on his back. The wings were red and black in a flame kind of pattern and were made of feathers. "Master are you alright?" Hikura asked frantically.

"Sure my Hikura" Harry replied in a deeper voice then first. "What happened?"

"I think that you absorbed some of my powers master. What had you wanted to say before master?" Hikura replied a bit curious. Harry flexed his new wings to see how they worked before answering. "I wanted to say that I think that we should begin with the demon summoning and the necromancy book now before my relatives wake up."

"Of course master, demon summoning is relatively simple. You just have to know the language of the demons, which is called demonic. Because you absorbed some of my powers I think you know it already." Hikura explains. Demonic _"This is the demonic language master"_

Demonic "_What do you mean, Hikura? To me this sounds like English."_ Harry says confused. Hikura got a bit exited and explained. "Master, you were unconsciously speaking demonic. If you speak Demonic and focus on summoning a demon, combined with the right wording you would be able to summon any low level demon. Higher level demons need a sacrifice in some form, like a magical item or something like that."

"What kind of demon do you think I should start with Hikura?" Harry asks, wanting to summon another demon. After a bit of thinking Hikura replies. "The best would be an imp. They can do a lot of different things like creating defenses and traps; also they can create buildings for you. Imps can also fight but they are too weak to be a base for a main force, the female imps are a lot stronger then the male ones. With lower level ones, after the first time you summon one you will no longer need to use the correct wording." Hikura pauses to let that information sink into Harry, after waiting for a few seconds she begins talking again.

Demonic _"The words to summon an imp are as follows:_

_I have walked the paths: the shadowed roads that led to terror's breast._

_I have plumbed the depths of Hatred's womb and scaled Destruction's crest._

_For every secret left unveiled, for every power learned._

_I'd sell the remnants of my soul, regardless how it burned._

_And still I sought a higher wisdom few could have attained._

'_Though I found it, it would leave me – broken, damned and drained._

_For now I find this power gained is more unto a curse._

_My spirit burns with every spell and each irreverent verse._

_Despite this strength and knowledge earned, I have paid a heavy toll._

_Never should've traded power for my own immortal soul._

_The summoned imp will obey you if it is male, but if it is a strong female it might not. If that is the case you must either dispel it or use an alternate way to control it. The first time you summon imps there will most likely be between four and nine imps summoned, each time after that there will only be one imp summoned. The amount of imps summoned will depend on the caster magical strength and will. The best would be to summon the imps elsewhere so you're family wont notice something strange."_

"Where would be the best place to summon the imps?" Harry asks Hikura. At that time an owl from Gringotts arrives. Taking the letter from the owl and opening the letter it says that Harry is expected to go to the will reading of Nicholas Flamel which at that time is in one hour. After putting his clothes, books and homework into his trunk he turns to Hikura. "First we go to Gringotts for the will reading and then we look into what property I have and if we don't have one that suits our needs we will try to buy one that does. Alright?" Hikura confirms and grabs Harry's trunk. "I am stronger then you are master, I will carry it for you. Oh, and to hide the wings you must imagine them sinking into your back." As she said that her wings slowly went into her own back, Harry's soon followed. Before they left Hikura conjured up some clothing for herself and got dressed.

When they got out of the house Harry immediately called the Knightbus and paid for a trip to the Leaky Cauldron. After getting of the Knightbus, they immediately made there way to Gringotts. The moment they entered they where brought to the room were the will was going to be read. When they entered the room they saw that Albus Dumbledore was there along with one other woman. "Harry" Dumbledore began, "why are you here?"

"Well, I am here because I got a letter with a summons to the will reading of Nicholas Flamel." Harry replied with a little bit of anger in his voice. At that moment a goblin entered the room. The goblin spoke up the moment he sat down. "Since everyone that was asked is here, we shall start with the last will and testament of Nicholas Flamel. He divided all his belongings among the three people here." He gave Harry, Dumbledore and the women each a list. "On those lists are the items, properties and money you have inherited." Surprised Harry looked at the lists he had gotten.

**Flamel money, property and items to be given to Harry James Potter:**

30.000.000 Galleon's (note. The money will be transferred to vault 2000; the key will be handed to you by the goblin handling the will.)

Nr. 19 Grimmould place

1 Diamond mine (Southern Africa)

2 Iron mines (Brazil)

15 olivanders (diagon alley)

Personal notes on creation of philosopher stone

Library in Nr. 19 Grimmould place

"Mister Potter," the goblin began. "I have a portkey for you if you wish to visit you're property." After thinking for a few seconds Harry replied. "How large is Nr 19 Grimmould place?"

After looking through a few papers the goblin gave the answer. "Nr. 19 Grimmould place is a large mansion; complete with several bedrooms each has a bathroom of its own. There is a gym, a pool, a dueling room; there is a basement, and a potions laboratory. The kitchen can automatically create any dish as long as the correct ingredients are available." Harry smiles and looked at Hikura who nodded at Harry. "Well, could I have the portkey to Nr 19 Grimmould place? We would like to look at it before we make a decision." The goblin then handed over a vault key, and a blue stone with an inscription which says _Nr 19 Grimmould place_. "The password is Crimson." With that the goblin left.

They all stood up, the women stood up and looked at Harry. "So you are the one who kept one of our philosopher stones out of Voldermort's grasp. I am Perenelle Flamel, Nicholas his wife. He said that he knew that either Dumbledore would find an excuse to destroy it or Voldemort would get it but he was happy that someone actually stood up to Voldemort. My husband had gotten an incurable disease called cancer so he decided to stop taking the elixir of life as to not die a long death but instead a relatively short one." Perenelle gave Harry a handshake before leaving. While Dumbledore looked like he wanted to say something to Harry, both Harry and Hikura touched the portkey and left to Nr. 19 Grimmould place.

Both Harry and Hikura felt the pull behind their stomachs, when they arrived at Nr.19 Grimmould place they were in the entrance hall in a heap. Hikura vanished the clothes she wore and released her wings. "This would be the best place to summon the imps; if we do it in the basement we would be able to create a permanent portal to a side-dimension which would be the best place to have the more vicious and/or large live until a time we would need them." Hikura commented after putting their stuff into the master bedroom.

Harry then looks at Hikura with a questioning look on his face. "How do we make a permanent portal?" "The imps can make Permanent ones; they can also make temporary ones that can act as an insertion point for your demons. You and your imps will be able to travel to the side-dimension and the imps will be the ones who will take care of everything there, from lodging to food. The side-dimension already exists but there is only animal and plant life, all animals and plants are edible and they will stay at a steady amount no matter how many there will be killed, basically you will need at least twenty imps in order to support a population of twenty-five other demons. I recommend that you will stock up on food first in the side-dimension until you have enough to last a month so your imps will be able to create the buildings faster." Hikura explains to Harry.

When they enter the basement they see that it is totally empty. Hikura takes one look before nodding in satisfaction. "This is the perfect place; there is enough room for the portal." Harry nodded and turned to Hikura. "Is there anything that I would have to do before summoning the imps?" "No, master, just sit in the middle of the room and recite the wording and you should be able to summon the imps." Harry nodded before walking to the middle of the basement and sitting down.

Demonic _"I have walked the paths: the shadowed roads that led to terror's breast._

_I have plumbed the depths of Hatred's womb and scaled Destruction's crest._

_For every secret left unveiled, for every power learned._

_I'd sell the remnants of my soul, regardless how it burned._

_And still I sought a higher wisdom few could have attained._

'_Though I found it, it would leave me – broken, damned and drained._

_For now I find this power gained is more unto a curse._

_My spirit burns with every spell and each irreverent verse._

_Despite this strength and knowledge earned, I have paid a heavy toll._

_Never should've traded power for my own immortal soul."_

As Harry spoke the words twenty-six balls of light started to form. Twenty grew to the size of a house-elf and six grew to in between a head taller then the twenty others and a head shorter then Harry. The twenty house-elf high ones turned out to be male and the six others female. The imps had sharp claws as fingers, there limbs were very thin and there eyes were red. Four of the females had shoulder long hair which was blond, one had shoulder long red hair, and one had silvery hair which reached halfway across her back. At the last sentence there forms became solid and they all looked at Harry.

Harry opened his eyes as he said the last sentence and saw the twenty-six imps looking at him, when Harry had said the last word Hikura spoke up. "Imps, you will all obey Master Harry. This was the first time he actually consciously summoned and he actually summoned more imps then a master summoner can at his first time, do you understand?" The tallest imp which was the silver-haired one spoke up. "I am the princess of all imps, why should I obey a human rookie-summoner?" Hikura got a bit annoyed. "Because if he can summon all of you in his first time, how powerful do you think he will be able to become? Also, he is not only a summoner he is also a necromancer." The eyes of the imp widened. "Very well, but only if I get a leading function among his demons. My name is Rikara; this is my friend Rianai and my servants: Raina, Riana, Rana, and Runai." Rikara says pointing at the red-haired one and then to the four blond-haired imps. Harry nodded and stood up a bit tiredly. "Well, about that function. When I have to be gone you will be the one who is the second in charge after Hikura, and when this house is attacked you will be in charge of the defenses of the portal. When we are the ones attacking you will be the one in charge of the weaker demons, would that be all right with you?" "Sure, that is better then I would have hoped for, what should we do first master?" Rikara asks excitedly.

Harry then repeated the summons and he summoned thirty male imps this time.

Harry smiles and thinks first. "I want the male imps all to begin with make a permanent portal and then fifteen imps begin gathering food and thirty begin making the necessary buildings at the exit point in the side-dimension, but ensure that there will be enough space to build a castle understood? The remaining five will scout out the area and search for resources. Raina, Riana, and Runai will each take a bedroom in this mansion and they will be in charge of keeping the mansion clean. Rikara, you will oversee the male imps. Rana, you will make a map of the surrounding area in the side-dimension. Rianai, you will go to the library and look for a book on making weapons both magical and not. Hikura, you will put my stuff into the correct places. Everybody be in the dining room in three hours. Does everybody understand?" Everyone nodded and went to do as they were told to, as they did that Harry started to read in the book of necromancy. Harry unconsciously releases his wings.

Three hours later they all meet up in the dining room where there is a large breakfast ready, unnoticed to Harry is that the imps are staring at his wings until Rianai spoke up. "Master, may I know how you suddenly got wings?" "I got the wings from when I fucked Hikura; I just forgot to let them out again." Harry said with a little embarrassment. At that they nodded and continued to eat.

After they had all eaten their fill Harry stood up. "Well, what is the status with what I have told each of you to do? Rianai, you first." "Master, I have found two books that may be of help but I have only managed to look through half of the library. I have put the two books on the table that is in the library." "That is all right, Rianai. Rana how is it with the map?"

"Master, I have mapped the whole area; the exit point is in a circular valley and the exit of the valley is on the south side and the exit of the portal is on the north side of the valley. There are a lot of gold, silver, and iron veins in the mountains surrounding the valley. There is also a shrine of some kind that you should explore yourself master." "That's good. Rikara, what is the status of the construction and gathering?" "Master, there is enough food gathered for ten days and we will have completed the most important structures of the village by the end of the day. To build the castle we will have to mine stone but we need another kind of demons to do that. Imps can not dig in the earth and mine stone or metals; we ask earth-elementals to do that for us. If you would summon an elemental for the first time, two different elementals would be summoned the first time one of them will always be an earth elemental. After the stone, iron and other metals has been mined we can process them"

"I will think about that, Rikara and you and the male imps have done a good job. Raina, Riana, and Runai, what is the status of this mansion?" "The mansion is in a good condition master, there is not much to do but keep everything clean. There just has to be one of us to do that." Runai responded a bit proudly. "Alright. All of you will continue as you did before if you have done what I ordered you to do then you will help the others, if one of the female imps has done as she is told then she will help with locating resources like wood and stone and iron any that you can find. Hikura, you will teach me how to summon an elemental all right?" All the imps nodded and Hikura smiled and nodded.

The imps left the table, Hikura went to sit on Harry's lap. "Master, are you sure that you want to summon another demon so soon?" "Yes Hikura, I am sure. What are the words I have to use to summon an elemental?" Demonic _"Master, you should summon an elemental in the side-dimension because some are too big to fit indoors and they prefer to remain outdoors or with earth elementals in the earth. Instead of sitting down you should stand up when summoning one. The words to summon them are:_

_What fires burn within my heart and force me to contend_

_With the perils that await me at this tragic journey's end?_

_I have walked the roads that lead to Hell, I have challenged all but Fate._

_I have fought and bled and carried on just to reach this final gate._

_And now the task before me looms, this dire deed undone;_

_I shall make my stand against the Three until the battle's won._

_What fear or wound could ever still this last defiant cry,_

_As I stand against the Shadow 'neath the endless burning sky?"_

"Let's go outside then shall we?" Harry said after kissing Hikura. Hikura just nodded and stood up, following Harry into the portal. Looking around Harry saw that they were at the southern base of a mountain with a lake surrounding the village and that there was a forest to the east. At the southern edge of the village there were a storehouse for food and one for wood, both were halfway filled to their capacity.

Harry walks towards the center of the town and stops in the middle of the town. Looking at the sky he saw that it looked just like on earth and that there was not a cloud in the sky. After making sure that there was enough room to safely summon the demons Harry started the summon. Demonic _"What fires burn within my heart and force me to contend_

_With the perils that await me at this tragic journey's end?_

_I have walked the roads that lead to Hell, I have challenged all but Fate._

_I have fought and bled and carried on just to reach this final gate._

_And now the task before me looms, this dire deed undone;_

_I shall make my stand against the Three until the battle's won._

_What fear or wound could ever still this last defiant cry,_

_As I stand against the Shadow 'neath the endless burning sky?"_

As Harry began saying there were four balls of light; when he was halfway the second verse one light was engulfed with a pillar of earth, one in a large icicle, one turned into a ball of fire, and one turned into a ball of fire and earth. At the last word of the second verse the ball of fire and the icicle turned into human sized ones, the pillar of earth and the ball of fire and earth about two and a half times the size of Harry himself.

Out of the ball of fire came a female humanoid demon that had brown fur covering her body, with red hair and cat-like slits in her eyes, she had a pair of horns that came out of her forehead and curved to her back and led down towards her waist. She took one look at Harry and bowed. "You summoned me master, my name is Ifrit."

The icicle cracked and out of it stepped a female humanoid whose skin is several different shades of blue and her hair looked made out of strands of ice, her eyes are a very deep-blue.

She looked at Harry in a judging way before kneeling. "My life is yours to command master, I am Shiva."

The pillar of earth broke and out of it appeared a large humanoid easily three times bigger then Harry made completely out of rocks, where the joints were there shone a emerald light which substituted for joints, its eyes were two holes in his head and had glowing emeralds in them. It turned to Harry. "Master; I am your humble servant, my name is Taichi."

The ball of fire and earth exploded, kicking up a lot of dust. When the dust settled there was a humanoid just like Taichi and as high as it; but there were flames coming from the cracks in its body creating an aura of fire, where the joints were there were even more flames, its eyes were green flames. It didn't even bother to look around and stood to its full length roaring out. "WHO DARES TO SUMMON INFERNO THE INFERNAL?" Harry calmly looked at Inferno. "I did, you little collection of rocks and fire. You will either obey me, or one of my imps will open a portal underneath you to the surface of the ocean so that you will die and then you will be forgotten." Looking shocked Inferno looked at Harry before saying in a normal fashion. "No one ever talked to me like that. You must have guts to do that, and I like that. I will serve you human."

Smiling Harry looked at the four elementals he summoned. "Would all four of you please step back? I want to summon some more elementals." The four elementals did just that and Harry immediately began his summon again. This time there were four light also, and two of the lights turned into infernal's and two into earth elementals. The two earth elementals were only twice as high as Harry and took one look at Taichi and bowed to it. The two Infernal's took one look at Inferno and did the same. Harry whistled to get the attention of the demons, and five of the male imps that were walking by.

"Alright I want you five imps to build a wall and a gate at the southern exit of this valley, take the wood you need from the trees near that spot. The two smaller Earth elementals will mine the stone and iron near there in order to provide any iron and stone that is needed, and provide all three Infernal's al cave nearby where they can rest when they need to. Inferno you and the other two Infernal's will guard that entrance got it? Taichi I want you to create a cave north of town by mining the stone there so that Shiva will have a cave for her own and she will then be aloud to do as she wishes. Shiva, you and Ifrit will help Rikara with overseeing the construction. Everybody, at nightfall I want all of you except one of the infernal's to meet up here. Now do as I have told you too." They all split up and went to do as they were told to.

Half an hour later Rikara ran up to Harry shouting that the keep had been finished. Before Harry could respond a group of demons led by Inferno came in his sight.

In the group there were five males and six females that looked like a cross between a multiple tailed fox and a human and were half a foot shorter then Harry, there were five human sized foxes that had also multiple tails, all sixteen demons had five tails except one female that had seven tails and she was as tall as Harry was.

"Master, These eleven kitsune and five fox demons wanted to speak to you. Therefore I brought them to you master." "Very well Inferno, you can go back to your post. Why did you want to speak to me?" The female kitsune with seven tails stepped forward and bowed.

"Young human, my name is Riley and this is my family, and we are what are called ronin. My family and I were summoned by another summoner. We rebelled and killed the man. Because of our status as ronin we would like to join a compassionate summoner, you are the one who we would like to pledge our allegiance to. Otherwise, we are hunted upon every incline, hated upon even the most remote isle." Here Riley looked quite sad, nearly begging Harry to accept. "You and your family can stay here under one condition, all of you will do exactly as I tell you to. Like the demons that I summoned myself." At that Riley lost her composure and hugged Harry saying "Thank you!" over and over again. "Where would we be staying young master?" "Well, for tonight the fox demons will have to find a place for themselves because I don't have a good spot for them but the kitsune can take one of the houses. You will also take a room in my mansion in my home-world, is that alright with you?" "Yes master, that is fine."

"Hikura, Riley; the two of you will come with me while I go explore that shrine Rikara told me about." Both Hikura and Riley responded with a "Yes Master." And then they were on there way to the shrine. When they arrived at the shrine they saw that it had a peaceful feeling about it. The shrine itself was turned into a ruin but they saw a half broken slab of stone that had a staircase beneath it.

After removing the slab of stone they slowly walked down the staircase. When they reach the bottom of the stairs they walk into a room lit by torches that are mounted on the wall. On the floor of the room are a lot of skeletons. Two statues of knights stand near the far wall and between them is a doorway. Harry walks over to a pile of skeletons and uses a necromancy spell. Necromantic: _"The dead shall serve"_ The moment he said that half the skeletons in the room reassemble themselves and form ten skeleton archers and five skeleton swordsmen. Harry used his wand to draw a rune on the floor before using another necromancy spell. Necromantic: _"Servants from beyond the grave, arise!"_ When he completed the spell the remaining skeletons shattered and the fragments of bone fly to the rune and combine into five shapes. The shapes become clearer and clearer until there were five humanoid being that were totally made from skeletons. The things had four arms, two on each side; four legs; and their rib cages looked like two turned ones so they looked like one large ribcage. At the shocked looks of his two companions he explained to them what they were. "Those five things are skeleton reavers; they are primarily berserkers and guards."

The three of them walked to the exit between the two statues but the statues came to life and attacked them. The twenty skeletons made quick work of the two statues and the three of them continued on with the skeletons trailing behind them. After walking for a while they come into a brightly lit chamber with two sarcophaguses and three figures on stone thrones looking like they are sleeping. As Harry approaches the three figures their eyes go wide open and stand up.

All three figures are about a foot higher then Harry. The one in the middle her body is very pale and her hair green and her hair has a few flowers in them.

The one on her left has claws on her hands and feet, green eyes, a red stripe beneath each of her eyes; her hair is a deep blue an her ears are large and covered in small feathers. Her shoulders lower arms and legs are covered in very light brown feathers; she has a pair of feathered wings on her back that are dark brown. She has a collar with a chain on her neck, and a collar on each wrist. Her generous breasts are not covered by anything.

The last one has hair and wings that are made of fire; her eyes are the same color of red as her wings have. She wears a miniskirt made of gold, and her very generous breasts and shoulders are covered in a chest armor made of gold.

The one in the middle spoke up when she saw Harry: "How did you get past the trap in the first chamber? Our previous master locked us up in this shrine when he found out that he couldn't handle us, we had been asleep for over a millennium." Harry answered her question with a warm tone. "I had my skeletons destroy them; I am both a summoner and a necromancer. Would the three of you be willing to join up with the rest of my demons? Currently I am just a beginner summoner and necromancer." At his question the three females were shocked because they were never before asked if they wanted something. The three whispered amongst each other and the middle one spoke up for all three of them: "If you would be able to animate the mummies in the two sarcophaguses then we will join you."

Harry walked over to the two sarcophaguses and had Hikura remove the tops of the two sarcophaguses. Harry looked into them and saw that the mummies were in perfect condition. Harry held his hands above the heads of the two mummies and used his spell. The moment he finished it the two mummies stood up and got out of the sarcophaguses.

Harry looked at the three females with a smile and said: "There, now will the three of you join?" "Yes we will, Master. My name is Nature and I am a nymph, not a demon. My sister on my left is Angela, she is a winged elf. My sister on my right is Kima, and she is a Phoenix. The phoenixes in your realm are basically runts compared to the real phoenixes like my sister. Through the door behind us are five dragon eggs, one of them is from a red dragon; one from a golden dragon; one from a black dragon; one from an blue dragon; and one is a hybrid of all four species. Dragons from your realm are weaklings when compared to these even when they are just born." Harry walked through the door and put the dragon eggs into a basket he conjured. "Hikura, you will carry the basket with the eggs."

After Hikura picket up the basket Kima spoke up: "Master, there is one thing you should know about my specific species of phoenix. We need to have a mate or otherwise we would die, what I am saying is; would you be my mate master?" "What would being your mate mean Kima?" "Master, if you would be my mate you would be magically stronger and I would be able to get to you wherever you would be at that moment, we would have to have sexual intercourse at least once a month. If you accept I will bond myself to you as my mate." Harry smiled before replying: "Then do it Kima."

Kima walked up to Harry and kissed him on his mouth, making both of them feel their magic bonding to each others.

scene deleted, search in Yahoo group for full version

Together they walked to the town while Harry was carrying Kima in his arms.

Troop status:

Skeletons

10 skeleton archers

05 skeleton swordsmen

05 skeleton reavers

Undead

02 mummies

Female demons

Hikura - succubus

Rikara - imp, princess, silvery hair

Rianai - imp, red hair

raina - imp, blond hair

riana - imp, blond hair

rana - imp, blond hair

runai - imp, blond hair

Ifrit - Fire elemental

Shiva - Ice elemental

Riley - Kitsune

5 kitsune

Male demons

50 imps

5 kitsune

non-gender demons

Taichi - Earth elemental

Inferno - Infernal

2 infernals

2 earth elementals

Females

Nature - Nymph

Angela - winged elf

Kima - Phoenix

Eggs

one black dragon egg

one red dragon egg

one golden dragon egg

one blue dragon egg

one black/red/golden/blue dragon baby egg


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter of Demons Reign

Review responses:

bandgsecurtiyaw: I will not abandon this story

ivan the terrable: the stone is mined in this story because it is a "byproduct" of mining the gold, silver, iron, etc. I appreciate the fact that you said it in a relatively positive way though, instead of something rude.

Dragon: look at my homepage.

To the rest: thanks for reviewing and I hope that you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my half-decayed brain, I got the poems, quotes, etc. from various different sources but I cannot remember half of them.

"..." : speaking

Language name _then italics_: language

Underlined  : demon summoning/ necromancy/ spells

Demons Reign chapter two.

Halfway to the village Kima regained consciousness and gave Harry a kiss. After giving Kima a hug he put her down, just as they were about to continue Angela spoke up: "Master, if I remember correctly there was a large battle here just before my sisters and I were imprisoned; there may be some usable skeletons buried under the ground." Harry smiled a little and took his Necromancy book out, after reading for a few minutes, he found the correct spell.

Spreading his magic into the ground Harry found several large skeletons and many smaller ones. Harry magically transported the skeletons to the surface and saw that there were ten Velociraptors skeletons and twenty skeletons that looked like they had belonged to mole's the size of a house, and dozens of other, smaller skeletons. Harry animated the Velociraptors skeletons and then turned to other skeletons. Necromantic: _"Only fools fear great failure, it is the small losses that break a man down."_ Then the smaller skeletons turned into four dog-sized bone horrors (A/N: a bone horror is a creature made from bones that increase their size and strength by absorbing skeletons) that ate the twenty large "mole" skeletons, increasing their size to the size of a house.

Turning to his five companions he was about to say something but before he could say anything Riley walked up to him and kissed him on the mouth, when they parted she spoke up. "Master, I knew that you were powerful; but not that powerful." "Lets just get to the village; we need to check up on the status of the construction of the defenses and the village." They then walked the rest of the way to the village. When they arrived in the village, Rikara ran up to them. "Master, the defenses are nearly complete and the village is halfway complete; we managed to speed up the construction of the village thanks to the help of the male kitsune. The female kitsune are purifying and smelting the iron. We will need fighters and blacksmiths to stand a good chance against any other summoner." Harry nodded before sending all the skeleton swordsmen, skeleton archers, skeleton reavers, and two of the bone horrors to the southern exit as extra guards.

"Hikura, what kind of demons would be good blacksmiths?" Harry asks his succubus. After a bit of pondering, she answers. "That would be the fey. They are also very skilled fighters. Unlike most other types of demons there is not one real chant to summon them, you must look into yourself and find a chant master." Harry did that and found a chant but to him it sounded silly:

Demonic _"Stories are lies that reveal the truth. _

_Art is a window that not all can see through. _

_Music is a life that not all can live. _

_Those who know, see, and feel are the truly gifted."_

At the first line, three female see-through figures became visible; at the next three, their forms became more and more solid until they were normally visible. All three had red hair and blue eyes, they had four wings each; they were wearing a blue skirt with blue boots; around their chests are nearly see-through white ribbons. On their back is a variety of different weapons.

The tallest one, who was a little taller then Riley, stepped forward and looked Harry in the eye before dropping to one knee. "Master, my sisters and I are at your service. My name is Tyrande." "Rikara, is there a forge that they can use?" "Yes master, there are three. Two have a forge and a house connected, the third is in the keep of the castle." "Rikara, you show those two one of the forges. Tyrande, you will take the one in the castle." "Yes master."

As they walked away, Harry started to think, while having an army of demons and undead might be enough to gain victory; he would need at least a few humans amongst his forces. Harry called Ifrit, Shiva, Riley, and Runai to him. "Ifrit, Shiva, Riley, Runai; we will go to the human world and see if would be able to recruit some humans into our army." Absentmindedly Harry sent the rest of his "reanimated" forces to patrol the village except for four skeleton raptors. The nine of them went through the portal and went into London; half an hour later, they were in the poorer part of London. They heard a commotion as they walked by an abandoned warehouse (Ifrit, Shiva, Riley, and Runai were in disguises and the four raptors were in shadows so no one saw them.). So they went into the warehouse. Inside the warehouse they saw a group of twelve women all looking between fifteen and twenty years of age, being about to be raped by a group of twenty men. Harry decided to kill the men, ordering Ifrit, Shiva and Riley to guard the exit he, Runai and the raptors walked up behind the men.

Just as Harry was about to attack the leader by letting a huge chunk of concrete fall on him which he was levitating a female vampire broke through a window. She was dressed in a large black trench coat. Her eyes were blue and her hair blond; her skin was very pale but not sickly so. All in all, she was very beautiful. "Why are you here necromancer?" At her question, the men turned and saw Harry, runai, and the four raptors. When the looked at the exit the saw Ifrit, Shiva, and Riley. Harry gave the vampire an annoyed look before replying. "Talk later, first kill those rapists." The vampire nodded to Harry, but before she could move, the raptors tore through ten men while Runai blasted five others apart. Harry simply let the chunk of concrete fall onto the remaining five.

Harry then turned to the vampire. "Now that that's out of the way, lets talk. I am Harry Potter; I am a demon summoner and a necromancer." The eyes of the vampire widened a little before replying. "My name is Lillith. I need blood soon, but I won't kill any of those women." Harry cut him wrist with one of the raptors claws. "Drink mine then, don't worry about me running out of blood because me being a necromancer means that my blood replenishes as soon as it leaves my body. If you will serve me unconditionally, I will make you one of the most powerful vampires that exist." Lillith her eyes widened. "I will serve you master, if only for the blood that you give me." Lillith fell to her knee and began to drink the blood from his wrist.

As she drank Harry's blood, she began to glow. On her lower arms bandages appeared that she could use as if they were tails of her. On top of those appeared purple bracers with a grey lightning bolt; her trench coat turned into a red cape, on her back grew a pair of black vampire-bat wings; her shoes turned into dark-purple knee-length boots; As her trench coat transformed her VERY short mini skirt, so short that you could see her underwear. When she had her fill the wound closed, Harry pulled her to her feet and gave her a kiss on her lips.

Harry then turned to the twelve women; he saw that the clothing of two was ruined and that they were nearly naked. Harry conjured two robes and threw them to the two women. "Put them on, your going to catch a cold otherwise." After the two had put them on Harry continued. "There are two different worlds, the non-magical, the one you know; and the magical, the one where wizards, witches and other fairytale creatures live. Would any of you be willing to join my group? If you are willing, my servants will be able to tell you more; if you are not willing then I cannot tell you any more. If you would join then you will be trained in the use of weapons, combat, and a lot more; however you will not be able to reach your relatives and friends anymore and neither can they reach you." At that, Harry noticed four that were smiling; one of the four spoke up: "In that case, you can count me and my three friends in. We live in an orphanage and we hate it there. My three friends are sixteen and I am fifteen." The four walked to Harry and sat on one knee in front of him. At there move the rest followed soon, apparently each of them had nothing to loose.

Each of them introduced themselves one at a time; they only gave him there first name or a nickname because they wanted to cut there past off. They were:

01. Amy, blue hair (dyed), 15 years

02. Alexandra, red hair, 16 years

03. Temari, sandy blonde hair, 16 years

04. Sango, blond hair, 16 years

05. Maria, brunette, 18 years

06. Kagura, brunette, 18 years

07. Sylvanas, black hair, 19 years

08. Cheetah, blonde hair, 19 years

09. Tigura, black hair, 20 years

10. Sheila, black hair, 20 years

11. Heather, green hair (dyed), 21 years

12. Kari, black hair, 23 years

Amy and Heather asked Harry to make their hair color permanent, while Cheetah asked him to turn her into a humanoid human/cheetah hybrid; Sheila asked him to turn her into a human/black panther hybrid. (Think Brittany diggers and Sheila from gold Diggers). When they all got to the mansion, it was late in the evening, after having a quick meal they all went to bed.

scene deleted, search in Yahoo group for full version

Withdrawing from Riley Harry smiled before saying: "I think you are punished enough for now, don't you think so riley?" Riley couldn't say anything because she had fallen asleep, the experience to much for her body. Harry put his clothes on before heading down to breakfast. When he arrived, Lillith noticed that Riley wasn't with him. "Master, where is riley? We had asked her to wake you up." "Riley, is sleeping in my bed. Is it true what she said? That you girls don't mind if I would fuck any of you?" "It is true master, all of us like very much." The rest of breakfast passed without any incident.

After breakfast, they all went to the village where they all trained, made things, or did as they were told to do. Before lunch, Harry sent Hedwig with a letter to Gabriella and Fleur Delacour. Harry then went to the village, when he walked through the portal Rikara walked up to him. "Master, the castle is completed. We have sent two of the male imps on a reconnaissance mission. One found the location of the main town of an enemy summoner, it is in another valley; the other found out that we are on a large island; the other two summoners who threatened you are probably on the other half of the island. If you want to take him out you will have to summon more troops. The summoner's defenses are very poor; the valley is like this one but with a ninety degree turn." "Rikara, I want three more male imps scouting the area of the base; I don't want any unexpected surprises. I will summon some more forces."

While Rikara went do to as she was told, Harry went to the center of the town and started to summon. Five minutes later, he had ten more infernals, two male ice elementals, one male fire elemental, and one more earth elemental. Harry started a different summon at that point, he had just learned that one from Hikura. Demonic: _"I shall not fear, _

_for fear is the mind killer; _

_fear is the little death that brings total obliteration._

_I will face my fear. _

_I will permit it to pass over me and through me; _

_and once it has gone only I shall remain."_

At the first word five black points appeared, with each word the points grew larger until they were twice as large as a full-grown human was. From the "points" stepped five large humanoids, each as large as the points they came from. Each was carrying a large cutlass and wearing blue colored armor, they had frayed bat-like wings that they were unable to fly with; there faces were reptilian. They all bowed to Harry. Harry started to summon more doomguards, summoning ten more.

Half an hour later all there forces except for twenty-five of the male imps, two infernals, and the humans, which were guarding the base. Having his fifteen doomguards, ten infernals and Inferno leading the charge he had his forces attack the enemy camp. The battle was very short because the enemy summoner was not expecting an attack. The enemy summoner died from a heart attack and he was apparently a very old man. All the enemy demons were slain; strangely enough, there were only male demons. Harry summoned two earth elementals and had them dig a tunnel connecting the two valleys. After having, the imps build the same kind of defenses at the entrance of the valley Harry summoned thirty more imps and had them build another village there. Before returning to the mansion Harry posted five doomguards, three infernals, five skeleton archers, two skeleton reavers, and two bone horrors at both gates.

When Harry got back to the mansion, he saw Hedwig flying to him. Harry took the letter from Hedwig and gave her some bacon. After reading the letter, Harry told Rana to go to the house of Fleur Delacour and to open a gate to his village for Fleur, Gabrielle and her parents. Rana left immediately after getting the location of Fleur's house. Harry walked to the dining room where Lillith was, she was bending over the table and she was very distracted.

Walking up behind her, Harry wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug. His hands went underneath her shirt, softly massaging her breasts. scene deleted, search in Yahoo group for full version "Lillith, I want you to go to the portal and wait for Fleur Delacour and her family; they will arrive sometime today and I want you to bring them here, if I am not in here then get me. Got it?" "Yes master, I will do as you ordered." With that, Lillith left.

Harry started reading from one of the books from his library; soon after he started reading did Sylvanas walk in. Putting his book away, he motioned for Sylvanas to sit in his lap. Sylvanas walked up to him and sat in his lap, facing him. "Sylvanas, would you allow me to experiment on your body? If it would fail or you would die, I will resurrect you as a vampire." "What kind of experiment master?" "If it works you will be able to control scorpions, you will also be able to carry scorpions within your body. Finally, you might be able to make some kind of poison and fire them as projectiles from your mouth. You will also be immune to any kind of poison." "Master, you may do the experiment on me if I may sleep in your bed from now on." "Very well then, if that is what you want." At that moment Riley came in, she was carrying a large box with all kinds of different ingredients. Harry led Sylvanas to a room that was prepared for the experiment. Harry made a pentagram with on each point an emerald. After a five-minute chant Sylvanas, her body began to change. Her eyes became slitted like a cats eye, her fingernails became claw-like, and her teeth sharpened and became pointier. During the transformation, her muscles become more defined and all of her clothing rip apart.

Sylvanas stood up and looked at Harry. "Master." She immediately bowed to Harry, scene deleted, search in Yahoo group for full version. Harry put Sylvanas on her back; he summoned a dozen of baby-scorpions, who would grow into adult ones inside Sylvanas her body, and directed them into her pussy. As the twelve baby-scorpions crawled up her tunnel into her womb they devoured as much of her juice as they could, when they finally all arrived in her womb they encapsulated themselves in order to grow into adult ones. scene deleted, search in Yahoo group for full version

Stroking her hair he whispered in her ear: "You are mine, for now, for eternity my pet." She just moans before falling asleep. Harry called Kima to him and had her put Sylvanas into his bed. Harry walked back to the dining room, where Fleur and Gabriella Delacour would arrive with their parents in a while. Harry took out a book again and tried to start reading but then Nature walked in, realizing that he might not be able to read this day, he started a conversation with her. After an hour they heard someone that was giggling coming there way, the door opened and Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, their parents, Lillith, Hikura, and Sheila walked in. Fleur smiled brightly at Harry before Gabrielle started to rapidly ask questions. "Oh, hello Harry, I thought I was never going to meet you again. Why does the vampire refer to you as both master and as "love"? Why does Hikura do the same? How did Sheila turn into a hybrid? How come there are so many demons running around here?" Harry put up his hand in order to stop her questions. "For your second and fourth questions, I am a demon summoner. For your first, I am also a necromancer. And for your third question, I used an illegal human transfiguration charm, it is illegal because it makes the one who the spell is cast upon think he/she is the servant of the caster, she had already become my servant before I cast the spell on her." Sheila hugged Harry from behind giggling a bit before staring at Harry with a lot of admiration in her eyes. "Master Harry gave my friends and me a new chance at life, if he hadn't stepped in my friends and I would have been raped or worse. We all owe him our lives." She said purring a lot afterwards. Fleur's parents looked impressed at that, and both Fleur and Gabrielle paled a bit at hearing about her nearly being raped. Fleur sniffed for a few seconds before she asked in confusion. "How come I smell several different females on you Harry?" "You probably smell them because I have had sex with several women, why do you ask?" Fleur looked a little bit sad at hearing that but answered anyway. "Well, after you saved Gabrielle during the second task, both Gabrielle and I allowed ourselves to bond with you. If we don't mate with you soon, we could go insane." "That would be no problem, but the two of you will have to be willing to share"

Gabrielle and Fleur don't answer verbally but they jump at Harry hugging him, Fleur kissed Harry and her hand goes to his ass. After Fleur and Gabriella get over their excitement, Fleur goes to sit next to him and Gabriella sits on his lap. Fleur's father spoke up. "I trust that you will take good care of my two little angels? My wife and I will have to go back home before we are missed." As there parents apperated to their home, did Gabrielle and Fleur ask Harry in which room they could stay. They were going to stay in the rooms next to his. At dinner Gabrielle and Fleur introduced themselves to the rest of the girls. Kima was telling Fleur about how Harry woke her and her sisters up and how good he is, meanwhile Sylvanas was telling Gabrielle and the rest of the girls about the experiment that Harry had done on her. Harry was watching them talking with amusement. Cheetah whispered into Harry's ear. "Love, would you please take me here and now? I need to feel you inside me." Harry looks her into her eyes. "Very well, if that's what you want." He kisses her before pulling her T-shirt and skirt off; she pulled his pants and underwear off. What they didn't notice was that the other girls were watching them. Harry pulled her into his lap before he trusted into her pussy. After having passionately had sex for an hour, Cheetah collapses on top of Harry before falling asleep with a smile on her face.

While Sheila put Cheetah into her bedroom, which she shares with Cheetah, took Harry a shower before getting into bed. A few minutes after he went to bed, Fleur and Gabrielle went in. "Why are you two in here?" "We want you to make us complete, tonight."

Troop Status:

Female demons

Hikura - succubus

Rikara - imp, princess, silvery hair

Rianai - imp, red hair

raina - imp, blond hair

riana - imp, blond hair

rana - imp, blond hair

runai - imp, blond hair

Ifrit - Fire elemental

Shiva - Ice elemental

Riley - Kitsune

Tyrande - fey

5 kitsune

3 fox demons

2 fey

Male demons

80 imps

5 kitsune

2 fox demons

1 fire elemental

2 ice elemental

15 doomguards

Non-gender demons

Taichi - Earth elemental

Inferno - Infernal

12 infernals

5 earth elementals

Skeletons

10 skeleton archers

05 skeleton swordsmen

05 skeleton reavers

10 skeleton Velociraptors

Undead

02 mummies

04 undead bone horrors

Females

Nature - Nymph

Angela - winged elf

Kima - Phoenix

Lillith - Vampire

Amy - human, blue hair

Alexandra - human, red hair

Temari - human, sandy blonde hair

Sango - human, blond hair

Maria - human, brunette

Kagura - human, brunette

Sylvanas - human/scorpion carrier, black hair

Tigura - human, black hair

Heather - human, green hair

Kari - human, black hair

Cheetah - human/cheetah hybrid

Sheila - human/black panther hybrid

Eggs

One black dragon baby

One red dragon baby

One golden dragon baby

One blue dragon baby

One black/red/golden/blue dragon baby hybrid


End file.
